Fallen
by more of a tomboy
Summary: The sky is dark with wings... Like sand through an hourglass, time is running out for lucy and natsu. to stop lucifer from erasing the past, they must find the place where the angels fell to earth


hey guys I lately have been reading my story and they arent that exiting so im writing this one and i read it and the first few chapters are exititing hop you like it!

* * *

The sky is dark with wings. . . . .

Like sand through an hour glass,

time is running out for Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu dragneel.

To stop Lucifer from erasing the past,

they must find the place

where the angels fell to earth

Dark forces are after them,

and Natsu dosen't know if he can do this-

live only to lose Lucy's reincarnation again and again.

Yet together they face an epic battle that will end with lifeless bodies. . . . .

and angel dust.

Great sacrifices are made. Hearts are destroyed.

And suddenly Lucy knows what happened.

For she was meant to be with someone else other than Natsu.

The curse they've borne has always and only been about her-and the love she cast aside.

the choice she makes now is the only one that truly matters

In a fight for Lucy,who will win?

Heaven can't wait any longer...

* * *

PROLOGUE

F_irst their was silence_ -

In the space between Heaven and the Fall,deep in the unknowable distance, there was a moment when the glorious hum of Heaven disappeared and was replaced by a silence so profound that Natsu's soul strained to make out any noise.

Then came the feeling of falling-a drop even his wing couldn't prevent, as if the Throne had attached moons to them. They hardly beat, and when they did, it made no impact on his fall.

Where was he going? There was nothing before him and nothing behind. Nothing up and nothing down. Only thick darkness, and blurry outline of what was left of Natsu's soul.

In the absence of sound, his imagination took over. It filled his head with something beyond sound, something inescapable: the haunting words of Lucy's curse.

_ She will die. . .She will never pass out of adolescence- will die again and again and again at precisely the moment when she remembers your_ choice.

_you will never truly be together._

It was Lucifer's foul imprecation, his embittered addendum to the Throne's sentence passed in the Heavenly Meadow. Now death was coming for his love. Could Natsu stop it? Would he even recognize it?

For what did an angel know of death? Natsu had witnessed it come peacefully to some of the new mortal breed called called human, but death did not concern angels.

Death and adolescence: the two absolutes in Lucifer's Curse. Neither meant a thing to Natsu. All he knew was that being separated from Lucy was not a punishment he could endure. They had to be together!

"_LUCY!"_ he shouted.

His soul should have warmed at the very thought of her, but there was only aching absence, a lot of what was not.

He should have been able to sense his brethren around him- all those who'd chosen wrongly or too late; who'd made no choice at all and had been cast out for their indecision. He knew that he wasn't _truly_ alone; so many of them had plummeted when the cloudsoil beneath them had opened up into the void.

But he could neither see nor sense anyone else.

Before this moment, he had never been alone. Now he felt like the last angel in all the worlds.

_don't think like that._ _You'll lose your self. _

_He tried to hole on. . ._Lucy, the Roll Call, Lucy, the choice . . . but as he fell, it grew harder to remember. What, for instances, were the last word's he'd heard spoken by the Throne-

_ The Gates of Heaven. . . _

_ The Gates of Heaven are. . . _

He couldn't remember what came next, could only dimly recall how the great light had flickered, and the harshest cold had swept over the Meadow, and the trees in the orchard had tumbled into one another, causing waves of furious disturbed that were felt throughout the cosmos, tsunami of cloudsoil that blinded the angels and crushed their glory. There had been something else, something just before the obliteration of the Meadow, something like a-

_twinning_.

A bold bright angel had soared up during the Roll Call- said he was Natsu come back from the future. There was a sadness in his eyes that had looked so. . . _old_. Had this angel-this version of Natsu's soul- suffered deeply?

Had Lucy?

A vast rage rose in Natsu. He would find Lucifer, the angel who lived at the dead end of all ideas. Natsu did not fear the traitor who had been the Morning Star. Wherever, whenever they reached the end of this oblivion, Natsu would take his revenge. But first he would find Lucy, without her, nothing mattered. Without her love, nothing was possible.

Their was love that made it inconceivable to choose Lucifer or the Throne. The only side he could ever choose was hers. so Natsu would pay for that choice, but he didn't yet understand the shape his punishment would take. Only that she was gone from the place she belonged: at his side.

The pain of separation from his soul mate coursed through Natsu suddenly, sharp and brutal. He moaned wordlessly, his mind clouded over, and suddenly, frighteningly, he couldn't remember _why_.

He tumbled onward, down through denser blackness.

He could no longer see or feel or recall how he had ended up here, nowhere, hurtling through nothingness- toward where? For how long?

His memory sputtered and faded. It was harder and harder to recall those words spoken by the angel in the white meadow who had looked so much like. . . .

Who had the angel resembled? And what had he said that was so important?

Natsu did not know anything anymore

Only that he was tumbling through an endless void.

He was filled with an urge to find something. . . . someone.

An urge to feel whole again. . . .

But there was only darkness inside darkness-

Silence drowning out his thoughts-

A nothing that was everything.

Natsu fell.

* * *

YAY! well thats the intro of the story it gets more interesting later on and more nalu next chapter! Pleeeeeease follow favorite and REVIEW! it makes me happy ^3^

jane! anna!


End file.
